It All Started With Prom Night
by YamachiiGo42
Summary: It's now Prom Night in DWMA! Maka still hasn't told Soul her feeling for him. But, what if she walks into Monett , her number one rival, kissing Soul? Would she break into pieces? Or would she find recovery through a certain golden-eyed friend?
1. Prom Night!

It All Started With Prom Night

* * *

Summary: It's now Prom Night in DWMA! Maka still hasn't told Soul her feeling for him. But, what if she walks into them kissing? Would she break into pieces? Or would she find recovery through a certain golden-eyed friend?

* * *

Chapter 1- PROM NIGHT!

(Maka's POV)

"Maka, C'mon! We'll be late for Prom already! You've been fixing yourself for more than 20 minutes already!" Soul banged the door for the fifth time in 20 minutes.

"Okay, Okay… I'm here already" I said as I opened the door. I checked Soul out and he was surely HOT. I've got this really huge crush on him since I met him but I'm really afraid that he might reject me. Like he does always.

"Maka, stop staring I might melt" Soul said; teasing me. And well, it worked….. I actually felt my cheeks heat up and thankfully the make-up hid it.

"Shaddup!" I said as I playfully punched him in his shoulders. We went outside and rode his orange motorcycle going to the school. Well, It made me blush more when I hold him tighter because of how he drives his motorcycle. After 8 minutes of completely riding Soul's motorcycle, we arrived DWMA. Along the entrance stood Kid and his weapons; Liz and Patty. "Hello, Guys!" I greeted them.

"Hello, Maka, Soul" Kid greeted back.

"Wow, Guys! It's a first that Maka's late!" Liz said like she was keeping track of my attendance. Before I could even reply, we all heard someone shouting. Not really surprised of who it is they all went inside; leaving Tsubaki, Black*Star and me outside.

"HEY! YOU ALL NEED MY GODLINESS SO COME BACK HERE!" Black*Star shouted.

"Oh, just shaddup and come inside" I said as I went inside. Inside, I spotted Monett and Tonett. Those twins are evil. Pure EVIL. Those two are after Soul and super bestie, Kid. When our eyes met they both smirked at me. Tsubaki noticed this because she mouthed the sentence 'Don't mind them'. We all went to the assigned table for us. Me sitting beside Soul. Black*Star next to him which is also beside Tsubaki. Patty followed then Crona. Liz came next then Kid was beside me who was also beside Liz.

"Uh, Guys… Excuse me for a while" soul excused himself.

"So how are things with you and Soul?" Liz asked. "Don't bother asking…. He still doesn't know. I feel like I have no chance on him" I replied sadly.

"SHUT UP, MAKA! SOUL AND YOU ARE MEANT TO BE!" Patty shouted. But not so loudly that everyone could hear. Just enough for the group to hear it. After for about 10 minutes I got worried about Soul cut he still hasn't come back. And so I decided on looking for him. After searching for him for about 20 minutes, I saw him in Monett and Tonett's table; kissing that is. When she saw me, she smirked. My eyes went wide and tears started to spill out. I rushed to our table; sobbing.

"Maka, what's happened?" Kid asked. Before I could reply, Kim went to our table.

"Guys! Soul and Monett are kissing!" Kim said. Liz who was sipping her tea quietly instantly choked on it. While Tsubaki who was holding a pair of chopsticks broke it.

"WHAT?!" They all said in unison.

* * *

**Yamachii: **And so *tells her plan to the Soul Eater Cast* so you guys i- Oh! Hello Readers!

**Maka: **And she's back... After deleting her stories...**  
**

**Soul: **What? She deleted it? How awful...**  
**

**Yamachii: **At least I did it for some reason...**  
**

**Kid: **For what?**  
**

**Yamachii: **To improve my writing... DUH!**  
**

**Liz: **And this is a what pairing?**  
**

**Yamachii: **Guess *smirks***  
**

**Soul: **SoMa?**  
**

**Yamachii: **A little...**  
**

**Liz: **KiMa then?**  
**

**Yamachii: **Yup!**  
**

**Soul Eater Cast: ***reads chapter 1***  
**

**Soul: **Who the hell is Monett?**  
**

**Yamachii: **OC..**  
**

**Kid: **Tonett?**  
**

**Tonett: **Monett's sister! OC too!**  
**

**Yamachii: **Anways, Bye guys! Please Review!**  
**

**Maka: **Yamachii**  
**

**Kid: **Doesn't**  
**

**Soul: **Own**  
**

**Patty: **Soul**  
**

**Liz: **Eater**  
**

**Tsubaki: **But**  
**

**Black*Star: **She**  
**

**Crona: **Owns**  
**

**Monett and Tonett: **Both of us! :))) Review!**  
**

**Yamachii: **So let's go back to the plan *revises the plan*

* * *

Next on It All Started With Prom Night:

Kid goes to comfort a broken Maka and drives her home. Liz panics because a certain shinigami is stuck in... Wait! FRIEND ZONE?! Soul and Monett hooks up? What will happen to our dearest Maka Albarn? Oh! Will she break? Or will she find comfort through a certain golden-eyed friend?


	2. Broken

It All Started With Prom Night

* * *

Summary: It's now Prom Night in DWMA! Maka still hasn't told Soul her feeling for him. But, what if she walks into Monett, her number one rival, kissing Soul? Would she break into pieces? Or would she find recovery through a certain golden-eyed friend?

* * *

Chapter 2- Broken

(Still in Maka's POV)

"WHAT?!"

"Maka is that the reason why you're sobbing?" Kid asked; concern washed over his face. Not minding his question, I went outside for fresh air.

(With Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Patty and Crona)

"I suppose I'll go follow her" Kid said. "And we'll be looking for Soul" Liz said. "Sounds like a plan" Tsubaki said. "Then a plan it is" Kid said.

(Back to Maka)

When I got outside, I instantly went to the place that comforts me the most; the school's garden. This place is the place that I go to every time I feel down and it's because I feel like the plants are comforting me. I was deep in thought that I didn't really realize Kid entered the garden until he mumbled my name.

"Maka….." "It hurts, Kid….. It hurts so much to think that I have no chance with him anymore….. And to think that it hurts more because he just kissed Monett….. The one who tortured me for years that I can't count with my freaking' fingers anymore!" I started sobbing.

Instead of replying, he hugged me and whispered sweet nothings to me. After for about 8 minute of standing there hugging each other, he asked me I would like to go home already. I nodded and he offered me a ride. "Thank you, Kid… For being a really great best friend" I said as I kissed his cheeks. After that, I went outside his limousine, waved him good-bye and went inside to the apartment Soul and I shared.

(Kid's POV)

'Yeah. That was it. Friends…" I mumbled to myself.

"Master Kid, we've arrived Gallows Mansion already" the chauffeur said. I nodded.

"You may go home after you park the car" I said as I got out of the limousine.

As I opened the two symmetrical large doors, I saw Liz and Patty who were waiting for me."How did it go?" Liz asked.

"Awful. She thinks of me as a friend only" I replied.

"For Death's sake, Kid! You're a freaking Shinigami and you're experiencing freaking FRIEND ZONE?! You can't be on that zone!" Liz shrieked.

"Well, SORRY FOR BEING ON THAT ZONE! Besides, she like Soul….." I said.

"Who doesn't like her back… Obviously, Soul likes Monett" Liz said. I gave her my what- do- you- mean- look.

She sighed then narrated the so-called story. "When you and Maka left, as said, we searched for Soul. We asked Monett's sister, Tonett, if she knows where they are… she said they were at one of the dorm rooms in the school so, we searched for him there…" Liz trailed off.

"And guess what!" Patty shouted.

"What, Patty?"

"They were doing it!" Patty laughed. I looked at Liz. She nodded.

"I can't believe Soul… Maka will be surely hurt I she finds out about this. About them hooking up" I said.

"Better it is, Kid!" Liz said. "And why's that?" I asked her; shocked.

"Think of it, Kid. You can get a better chance… You can comfort her, she can fall for you, You will both start dating and….. Oh! My! Goodness! I can be your child or children's Auntie!" Liz said; obviously daydreaming.

"What?! Oh, Liz! You've gone too far there" Kid said; trying to hide his blush. "Whatever! At least dreams can be possible, right?" Liz smirked. "Okay, Okay! Let's just talk about this tomorrow morning, Liz" I told her as I went upstairs to my bedroom.

I heard Liz sighed as I closed my door; symmetrically, of course.

(The next day with Maka)

Wait! Soul hasn't arrived yet? OH! YEAH! I suppose she's still with Monett. I just really hope they don't do it. It would be so much unbearable.

At around 7:00am, I heard the door knob twist. Came in Soul…. And Monett. "Hey, Maka" Soul greeted me. "H-hi…. Uh… Will you excuse me for awhile? I just need air" I asked him not minding Monett's smirk pasted all over her face. "Yeah. No prob, Maka" he said as he led Monett to his room.

Before any of my tears could be spilled, I rushed outside and ran to the nearest place I could go to; the Death City Central Park. I sat down by the bench and took out my IPhone4S and earphones. I put it in shuffle.

_**Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am, asking you for one more chance**_

With this I started crying.

_**Can we fall, one more time?  
Stop the tape and rewind  
Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade  
'Cause there is nobody else**_

**_It's gotta be you_**  
**_only you_**  
**_It's got to be you_**  
**_Oh, Only you_**

I changed the song due to the fact that it makes me remember what happened yesterday.

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now? **_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

Getting fed up, I turned it off then started walking away.

"Maka! Is that you?"

* * *

Hohoho! Hello! Guys! Sorry for leaving a cliff-hanger... I just can''t help it :)))

* * *

**Yamachii: **This is my longest chapter ever since i wrote something!

**Maka:** You do know you're smart... But your a lazy person... So, you're like dumb...**  
**

**Soul:** I am admitting I'm like that too...**  
**

**Yamachii:** Well, at least I have company... High-Five!**  
**

**Soul:** *High-Fives Yamachii*

**Liz: **Whatever, Dudes!

**Kid: **Yeah, Yeah! So I heard a new actor's gonna be joining us..**  
**

**Yamachii and Maka:** Kid!

**Kid:** What?

**Maka:** You're giving spoilers!

**Kid:** Oh!... Sorry...

**Yamachii:** And it's not an actor... It's an actress...

**Liz:** And she's related to you!

**Kid:** What?

**Yamachii, Maka and Liz:** You heard us! *smirks*

**Kid:** ...

**Black*Star:** YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED! WELCOME ME WITH FOOOD!

**Yamachii:** Oh, Black*Star! No, thanks! But I will be pleasured to give you a job!

**Black*Star:** WHAT IS IT? I'M A GOD AND I ACCEPT ANY CHALLENGE!

**Yamachii:** Shauddup... that's it... Your starting to get on my ears...

**Black*Star:** I'm a god and I will do that!

**Kid:** God! Now, start to shaddup...

**Yamachii: **Black*Star, You may start being quiet... Anyways,Review!**  
**

**Maka: **Yamachii

**Kid: **Doesn't**  
**

**Soul: **Own**  
**

**Patty: **Soul**  
**

**Liz: **Eater**  
**

**Tsubaki: **But**  
**

**Black*Star: **She**  
**

**Crona: **Owns**  
**

**Monett and Tonett: **Both of us! :))) Review!

* * *

Next on It All Started With Prom Night:

You are invited at the Gallows Mansion for Liz's Truth or Dare party! Liz set-upped a party and a truth and dare for Maka and Kid. Of course, they don't know about this. But, What if Black*Star backfires Liz's plan? And well, the party won't end without us getting a certain green-eyed blond not getting jealous (or hurt) and a certain shinigami comforting that certain person who is jealous. What will happen to our dearest Maka Albarn? Oh! Will she break? Or will she find comfort through a certain golden-eyed friend?


End file.
